


why?

by bluestarsanddeepanxieties



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short, angsty a bit, small crappy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestarsanddeepanxieties/pseuds/bluestarsanddeepanxieties
Summary: Yoosung didnt think much of it at first--The small things she would do often. Every time she bounced her leg up and down while sitting, avoided eye contact, didn't socialize much,  fiddled with her fingers, avoided yoosung or other members during the party. Until he finally noticed it more and more. He decides that as her new boyfriend, he needs to confront her about it.





	why?

Yoosung didnt think much of it at first--The small things she would do often. 

He first noticed it at the rfa party. She greeted guests just fine but her hands seemed shaky. He guessed she was just nervous. 

He noticed it again when he kissed her,  her body freezing up in shock before she slowly kissed back, her hands shaky again. Normal-he had dismissed it. 

But then the other things began during the party that alarmed him. After all the announcements, and them kissing, she went to the bathroom,  and disappeared for more than twenty minutes. When she returned, he smiled happily at her, blushing, but did not hesitate to examine her features. 

Her face was void of all emotions before she had a smile, but it didnt seem to make it to her eyes. Her eyes made her look vulnerable and sad. For just a couple moments he thought he saw a whole new side of her, before she managed to grin and blush, finally seeming to make her eyes do what she wanted. 

That was something alarming. He had thought about maybe asking zen later. But then a memory came back. Saeran. Yoosung, although had only met the younger twin a day before the party, had noticed similar actions. Saeran avoided people and was quiet, seemed to have alot of nervous energy, and had the exact same moments as myung had. It felt like something was clicking in his head. He had thought about it all night after the party, even worried when she didn't respond to his texts even though he knew where she lived. It may have been three am, but that did not mean he was about to sleep-not when he had two important questions to ask. 

And thats when something else seemed to click in his head, almost as if solving a puzzle. 

Rika.... did the exact same things. 

V had said rika was mentally ill. 

Saeyoung had said saeran was abused severely causing mental illness. 

Was he just overthinking things? He couldn't tell, but he had to know. 

He remembered a specific chatroom, when saeran first went to therapy and saeyoung had explained that saeran had been abused severely and suffered from anxiety and depression, He had a memory of myung, and the thing she said in the chat. He brushed it off, deciding to ignore what was plainly in sight the whole time. 

"I understand how he feels completely. He does not deserve to feel that way. I will do my best to help him whenever i can."  

He had to talk to her immediately, as soon as he could. 

 

 

The next morning, myung awoke, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed. Until she realized it wasn't morning, and the clock read '2: 36pm' She sighed heavily, barely managing to make herself get out of bed and go shower. "I should probably send him a picture so he thinks im okay..." She murmured as she walked back into her room. 

She spotted the photo on her wall and her eyes watered up, moving closer to it and brushing her fingers across the frame before a quiet whimper left her lips. "I'm so sorry... i failed you, you wouldn't want me to exist right now.." She whispered to the already cracked picture before falling to her knees in sobs. 

She thought she was hallucinating when warm arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her to someones chest as she cried. 

"Hey, hey, we need to talk a bit, okay myung?" Yoosung asked, rubbing her back. She nodded quietly, fear making her stomach churn, doubts and second thoughts running through her head. She moved to climb into his lap and hide her fave in his shoulder, stopping her tears. 

"G-go ahead." She gripped at his shirt. Yoosung took a deep breath. "Myung, were you abused and do you have a mental illness?" Her mouth went completely dry, not knowing how to answer. Noticing her silence, yoosung raised a hand to run his fingers through her hair. "Hey, mc, its okay." She then calmed down a little by his words and managed out some words. 

"Y.. yes... im... im sorry for not telling you its just.. i... i dont deserve someone as amazing like you... and... and  i didn't know how to bring it up... i... i have anxiety and depression..." 

 

Yoosung paused before moving her back a bit and kissing her forehead and then resting his chin ontop of her head. "Don't ever think that. i love you so much, and you're way better than me, you should rest." He said quietly. 

"I.. I love you too.. h... how to i tell the rfa..?" She asked, he hushed her. "Shhh, its okay, don't worry about that yet. i'm here. rest." He demanded, Rubbing cirlces into her back. 

She fell asleep like that, in his arms, warm and comfortable in the males arms. She never wanted to move.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, this is kind of a drabble, a bit of angst n fluff into a one shot based off of me!! yeah, these mental illnesses are a pain, so i decided id write a one shot with a lovey yooyoo.


End file.
